


Kallura Week 2018

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: Kallura Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lord Of The Rings AU, POWER RANGERS AU, Roman Holiday AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Three short stories in honor of Kallura Week.





	1. Go Go Voltron Paladins

The image of Alfor flickered to life.   
“Alfor, can you help us?” asked Coran pleadingly; he and Allura were flanking a rather grumpy Keith.   
“With what?” asked Alfor.   
“I don’t want to be the red paladin! I’m no leader!” blurted Keith.   
“Yes, you are,” stated Alfor firmly. “The red crystal wouldn’t have chosen you if you weren’t.”   
“Yeah, well, maybe it’s wrong,” stated Keith.   
“That’s what I thought too . . .” began Alfor.   
“What?” exclaimed Coran.   
“Father!” blurted Allura.   
“When it chose me,” he finished.   
The three glanced questioningly at the hologram.   
“What, what did you say?” asked Keith.   
“If you can believe it, I was just like you when I was younger, Keith; wild, reckless, and somewhat hot-headed.”   
Coran snickered. “Oh boy, that you were.”   
“Zarkon was what we all considered to be a natural born leader. As such he was made the black paladin, to coincide with the black lion. But then evil took over, and we lost the black crystal to his thirst for total domination. As the red paladin, I was second-in-command, and had to become the leader. And let me tell you, it was no easy feat. I did not have the leadership skills Zarkon had, I had to learn, and I had to learn the hard way many times. You have no idea how grateful I was that my wife became the pink paladin to help us reform Voltron. Without her and Blaytz, I’m sure Zarkon would have won. Zarkon and I had been the best of friends for a very long time, which meant he knew all my moves. I had to learn some new ones, and some new tactics. By doing so, I became a much better leader. So, trust me when I say this, I know what you’re going through. As someone who’s been there before, let me help you. Though, I’m afraid you might end up making new mistakes,” stated Alfor as he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder.   
“But, I . . . I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of my mistakes,” muttered Keith.   
“Keith, more people are going to get hurt if you don’t fight Zarkon,” stated Alfor firmly. “And by refusing to be the paladin the crystal and the lions know you are capable of being, that, well, that would be the greatest mistake of all.”   
Keith glanced at him in surprise.   
“The crystal won’t choose anyone else,” muttered Coran.   
“There’s that too. The crystals will only choose one paladin per era.” Alfor glanced at Keith before continuing with, “And the red crystal chose you. Like I said, I thought it was wrong in choosing me when I had to become leader. But I was proven wrong. There’s something about us that suits the red crystal just fine.”   
“I, I guess you’re right,” muttered Keith.   
“Then go, train, make new mistakes. But, if you make the same mistakes that I did, come to me, I will help you work through them. Don’t worry, Keith, you’re not alone. And when in doubt, listen to your teammates, they may notice something you haven’t,” stated Alfor.   
“Al-alright, I’ll try,” stated Keith.   
“To quote one of your movies, ‘Do or do not, there is no try’,” quipped Coran. “Master Yoda, I believe is the one who said that?”   
“Yes, Star Wars,” muttered Keith.   
“Well I’m glad you know it. Now, let’s do it!” cheered Coran as he led Keith out of the room.   
Allura turned to her father. “Thank you Father, I knew if you talked to him, he’d listen. He always listens to you.”   
“And to you, it seems. He listened to you by coming with you to talk to me.”   
Allura smiled. “Yes, that’s true. I’m just glad he did. Without the red paladin, we wouldn’t be able to form Voltron and defeat Zarkon.”   
Alfor nodded. “Yes, that’s true. And . . . I’m glad the crystal chose him. He’s a good lad. I can trust him with Voltron . . . and my daughter’s heart.”  
Allura let out a gasp as a blush rose in her face. “F-Father! Whatever do you mean!!”  
Alfor laughed. “Just because I’m a hologram doesn’t mean I don’t notice when my daughter is eyeing a cute boy, or when that cute boy is taking an interest in my daughter.”   
Allura twisted a strand of hair that had come undone from her bun as the blush got redder. “Oh, I see.”   
“But don’t worry, I approve. He’s a good lad, and will become a great man. Now go, your team needs you. Another Galra attack may arrive at any moment, and you need to be ready.”   
“Of course Father. And, thank you.” Allura gave him a quick hug.   
“You’re welcome, my dear. I love you.”   
“I love you too, Father.”   
The two shared a final smile before Allura dashed off towards the training room.   
“Good luck, to all of you,” muttered Alfor before turning to a screen behind him and watched their progress.


	2. In an Elven Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscent of Aragorn and Arwen's first meeting.

Keith could only stare at her, stunned. Did he walk into a dream? He pinched himself to be sure, but he was definitely awake. She was there, dancing somewhat among the trees, humming a tune to herself. Her white hair billowed around her, making Keith wonder if it felt like clouds. He swallowed as he continued to watch the apparition sway and flit between the trees. He began to wonder if Akira felt the same way when he first laid eyes on Fala.   
A few mice followed her around, trying to keep in time with her song and to keep up with her long strides. That is, until one of the mice noticed Keith and pointed him out to her. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires as they looked upon him, though they widened. The two seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like eternity before the squeak of a mouse broke the spell.   
“Oh, um, hello,” she began nervously.   
“Uh, hello,” replied Keith softly.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you there. I hope I didn’t scare off your prey with my horrible singing,” she stated, indicating the bow and quiver strapped to his back.  
“Oh no, no no, no, y-you’re fine,” stuttered Keith as he ran his hand through his dark locks. “Um, I guess you could say, rather that your singing, um . . . enchanted the hunter.” He had lowered his voice to a whisper, but her Elven ears caught the words and blushed.   
“Oh, n-no, really, I’m not that good,” she stuttered in reply.   
“But you’re an Elf, all Elves are good at whatever they do!” he blurted. “That’s why I’m training with them . . .” He paused, should he really delve more into his reasons for being there? Or, well, at this rate, other people’s reasons for him being there. Though, with this chance encounter, or was it chance, he was beginning to think it might not be all that bad.   
“You’re training? With the Elves?” she asked.   
“Yes, I’m . . . a Blade of Marmora. Since I’m part Human, they thought that training with the Elves would be better suited for me, at least, in the beginning stages. Once I’m finished training here, I’ll get extensive training with the Blades.”   
“That’s wonderful! My father has spoken highly of the Blades’ work against Zarkon,” she replied cheerily.   
Keith shot her a half smile. “I’m glad your father thinks highly of us.”   
“Maybe I can teach you a few moves!”   
“Wait, what?”   
“What, you don’t think I can?”   
“Oh, no! No! That’s not what I thought! I know every Elf has been well-trained, it’s just . . . I’m not staying in Pollux for long. I’m just here for a bit of long-distance training. I’m heading back to Altea with the messenger.”   
“Oh, then we will see each other!”   
“What, really?”   
“Yes! I’m only here to visit my cousin, Romelle,” she replied.   
“Your cousin . . . is Princess Romelle?” he exclaimed. She nodded. “Then that means you’re . . . you’re Princess Allura!” He immediately bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I’m Keith. Technically, your father himself is training me.”   
“See? Then we are sure to be seeing a lot of each other! Well, when I return to Altea, that is,” stated Allura.   
Keith glanced up at her with a smile. “I think I shall like that.”   
She smiled back at him. “I think I shall look forward to that.”   
As a matter of fact, the messenger, Coran, and Keith were sent to escort Allura back home, and the two chatted rather gaily on the way back. They did see much of each other during the time Keith spent with them training. Allura did help with some of it. By the time he had finished, the two had fallen in love, but had parted ways with a secret kiss under moonlight and a promise from Keith to return to her when he could. But that would not happen very often, even less so when Zarkon began to rise again, and the War for Voltron began.


	3. Arusian Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Holiday AU for Kallura

Keith watched as she slept soundly, the alcohol was finally wearing off. He had to wonder, why had she been sleeping on a bench near the edge of a bridge anyhow? Sure, she wasn’t in danger of falling off the bridge, she nearly rolled off the bench onto his feet, she was so drunk. But he felt an obligation to help her out, and help her out he did. He brought her to his little room a few blocks away, and she practically collapsed on the bed the instant they walked into the door. He had told her to sleep on the couch, but when he came back from giving her some privacy to change, she was sound asleep on his bed. Now that he finally looked at her, sleeping like a baby, he thought she looked really cute. He had never seen a dark-skinned girl with white locks before, but she was undoubtedly rocking the look.  
He finally broke his gaze to concentrate on his questions. He was going to speak with the Princess Allura in a special press conference the next day, and he wanted to make sure everything his editor had asked was written down. Keith often found that writing something down helped him remember things. After a few minutes and that he was absolutely sure he had everything, he turned in for the night, taking the couch.  
He woke up the next morning with a start as bells rang outside his room. He rushed to the window and let out a yelp as he glanced at the clock tower. He was late!! He glanced at the girl still sleeping on his bed before quickly getting changed and heading out. Shiro was waiting for him when he arrived at the newspaper office, and wasn’t sure if he should tell him the truth. Shiro clearly wasn’t happy with his tardiness as he waved Keith ito his office. Lance merely smirked at Keith as Keith passed up his desk on the way in.  
“So, Keith, where were you?” asked Shiro once Keith closed the door behind.  
Keith let out a sigh, might as well come clean. “I’m sorry, Shiro, I slept in late. I was so ready for today too! I wrote everything out again and I even set up my alarm! But, go figure, my alarm clock died. Then again I probably wouldn’t have even heard as I didn’t even hear the clock tower near my apartment until it was noon . . . when I woke up.”  
Shiro only raised his eyebrow. “You didn’t even hear the clock tower? Man, you were knocked out! What did you do?”  
“Nothing much, just helping out a girl who was really really drunk and sleeping on the bench near the bridge. Didn’t want any punk to take advantage of her, or for her to fall and hurt herself.”  
Shiro let out a sigh. “Well, I’ll forgive you, since you were doing a good deed . . . and you didn’t lie to me,” he quipped as he glanced past Keith at the door.  
“Did Lance try to come up with an excuse?” asked Keith with a smile. He didn’t know what it was with that guy, but he was always talking about the two of them being rivals and trying up one on him. Eventually, it had gotten under Keith’s skin, and he began to compete with Lance, though that got on Shiro’s nerves.  
“Don’t go there,” remarked Shiro firmly.  
“Sorry,” muttered Keith.  
“Anyway, it’s a good thing you didn’t go,” began Shiro.  
Keith glanced at him in surprise. “Why not?”  
Shiro placed a newspaper on his desk. “Because the princess came down with a fever last night and the press conference was called off.”  
“Ah,” replied Keith as he picked up the paper. His eyes nearly bulged at the picture shown on the front page. That was the girl he took to his apartment! Could it be?  
Shiro sat down at his desk, turning to some paperwork, and didn’t see Keith’s expression. “Since that was your big thing today, well, you’re basically off the rest of the day. Enjoy it,” he remarked.  
“Oh, um, thanks, Shiro. I think I will,” replied Keith as he turned and just about dashed out the door.  
Shiro blinked in surprise but shrugged it off and went back to work. Keith ran helter skelter all the way back to his apartment, nearly upsetting some vendors on the way over. But he made it to his apartment and quickly unlocked the door. He opened the door slowly, in case she was still asleep, or was trying to get dressed. There she was, still curled up on his bed, sleeping soundly. Keith closed the door softly before turning back to the paper in his hand. So, they were going to cover up her disappearance with an illness? He tapped the paper with his index finger as he thought intently. Should he head back to the office and ask if Shiro wanted an exclusive, and how much would he pay for it? Keith shook his head, no, best not to promise something that might not happen. But he could prepare for it, right? Proceed as if he would get an interview and then present it to Shiro. That seemed to be the best, and safest route. She did have every right to refuse. But the biggest question of all was, why was she out last night, without a guard? He cracked open the door, she was still sleeping. He got into the room and walked quietly to the phone. Years of karate classes certainly paid off as he was able to make it to the phone without so much as making a squeak on the hardwood floors. He picked up the receiver and quickly dialed a number, tapping his leg as he waited nearly impatiently for the person on the other end to pick up.  
“Matt Holt speaking,” began the voice on the other line.  
“Hey Matt, could you help me with a possible story?”  
“A possible story? What are you talking about? You didn’t tell Shiro about this, did you?”  
“No, I couldn’t; it’s a new development, and I’m not sure if I’ll even get it. But I want to be ready in case I do.”  
Matt sighed. “And you want me to be on standby to take any necessary pictures, right?”  
“Yes! Um . . . please?”  
“Alright, what’s the scoop?”  
“It’s about Princess Allura,” replied Keith, sneaking a glance back at the princess. She was still asleep. He recalled the previous night’s conversation, she was telling the truth. She had been given a drug to help her sleep, and sleep she was definitely doing.  
There was a pause before Matt spoke. “You mean the princess we were supposed to see today but she became sick?”  
“Yes, about that . . . that’s the development. See, she’s not sick.”  
“What? And how do you know this?”  
“Because I helped her last night, and now she’s sound asleep in my bed,” replied Keith.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Sh, keep it down! She was given a drug by her personal doctor to help her sleep. I just didn’t realize it would make her sleep this long,” muttered Keith, checking to see if Matt’s voice had traveled far enough to wake her. She didn’t move an inch.  
“And how do you know that?”  
“She told me so herself before the drug took full effect, last night.”  
“And why didn’t you just tell Shiro this?”  
“Because I just found out who she is by reading the paper, and, well . . . I didn’t want to get Shiro’s hopes up high. She does have every right to refuse,” replied Keith.  
“Ugh, then don’t drag me into anything until you’re absolutely sure,” replied Matt. He let out a sigh. “I can be at your place in fifteen minutes. Will that work?”  
“Hmm . . . that might be too much for her. She is by herself without her guard.”  
Matt laughed. “Based on what I know about this princess, I think she can handle herself.”  
“But two guys with her, in an apartment?”  
“Good point. Then let’s meet at, shall we say . . . Vrepit Sal’s in a half hour.”  
Keith nodded. “I think that will work . . . provided I can wake the princess.”  
“Well, you work on that, I’ll get to Vrepit Sal’s and get us a table.”  
“Alright, meet you there. Bye.”  
“Bye!” Matt hung up his phone right before Keith did.  
Keith turned towards the princess and let out a huff, Hopefully the drug was wearing off at this point. He walked over to the bed and began to poke her.  
“Um, princess? Your majesty? It’s mid-morning, time to get up,” he said rather softly.  
She moaned and rolled over. “Five more minutes,” she mumbled. Well, at least the drug was wearing off.  
“No, you need to get up. You need to get back,” stated Keith, taking to gently shaking her.  
“Hmm . . . get back where?”  
“You’re in my bed,” Keith finally blurted.  
She sat straight up in his bed. “What?” She glanced at him, amethysts met sapphires as the two tried to figure out what to say next.  
“I-I found you by the bridge last night. You said you were given a drug to get some sleep. I guess you don’t remember much of last night, do you,” Keith finally said, scooting to the foot of the bed.  
“No, but, um, thank you, for taking care of me . . . and letting me sleep in your bed.” She glanced behind him. “That sofa must have been hard to sleep on.”  
Keith shrugged. “Oh no, it’s fine. I often sleep on there when I have late nights.”  
“Oh, what do you do?”  
“Oh, um . . .” He was, thankfully, interrupted by the phone. “Uh, excuse me.” He rushed over to get it. “Hello, Keith Kogane speaking . . .”  
“Keith, I know it hasn’t been a half hour yet, but could you make it quick? Vrepit Sal’s is filling up quick. Apparently this new guy Sal hired is so good that everyone is coming here for a taste of his food!” came Matt’s voice on the other line.  
“Oh, wow, OK, uh . . . we’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
“Thank you!” stated Matt before hanging up.  
“Who was that?” asked Allura.  
“Oh, um, a coworker of mine, we were going to have lunch at our regular spot, but, apparently they hired a new guy who’s so good, he’s bringing in customers, and the tables are filling up fast. So, um . . . you want to join us?”  
“Oh, well, I don’t want to impose . . .” She was interrupted by the sound of her growling stomach. “But food sounds really good right now,” she stated with a sheepish grin.  
Keith chuckled. “That it does. Here, I’ll go into the bathroom if you want, so you can get changed real quick.”  
“That would be a good idea. Thank you.”  
Keith nodded and walked into the bathroom. “Let me know when you're done!” he stated.  
“Will do!! Thank you!” she replied.  
“You’re welcome!” replied Keith. He took to pacing around in the little bathroom while he waited for her.  
“I'm done!” called out Allura a couple of minutes later.  
“Thank heavens,” he muttered as he walked out of the bathroom. She was back in her pink blouse, blue skirt, and blue heels that she wore the night before. He paused, looking at her now in the morning light, well, he couldn’t help but realize how pretty she was.  
“So, where are we going?” she asked, breaking into his thoughts.  
“Oh, um, this great restaurant called Vrepit Sal’s. It’s a local favorite. And, um, before we go . . . hi, I’m Keith Kogane.”  
She smiled as she shook hands with him. “It’s nice to meet you, Keith Kogane. I’m . . . Larmina.”  
Keith smirked, nice alias. “Nice to meet you Larmina. Let’s get to that restaurant, shall we?”  
“Yes! I’m hungry!” she blurted.  
“Good, me too. Come on!” Keith led the way out the door and towards the restaurant.  
Matt wasn’t kidding when he said Vrepit Sal’s was filling up fast, Keith and Allura had to maneuver through a growing crowd before they found Matt.  
“Hey Keith! Over here!” shouted Matt as he waved his arms. Keith led Allura towards him.  
“Hey Matt, you weren’t kidding,” blurted Keith as he took a look around.  
“Hey, I told you.” Matt caught a glimpse of Allura and rose from his seat. “And man, you weren’t kidding when you said you met a cutie. Hello ma’am, I’m Matt Holt, at your service,” said Matt as he bowed and kissed her hand. Keith rolled his eyes.  
Allura smiled warmly, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Matt was flirting with her. “Oh, a pleasure to meet you too, Matt Holt. I’m, ah . . . Larmina.”  
“Larmina . . .?”  
“Oh, uh, Gordan, Larmina Gordan.”  
Matt smiled charmingly. “Nice to meet you Larmina Gordan.” He pressed her hand to his lips again.  
“OK, OK, enough, we need to sit down and order soon. The lady’s hungry,” blurted Keith as he broke up the two.  
“Ah, yes, we shall not keep our lady waiting for lunch long. Oh waiter!” called out Matt. Keith and Allura sat down at the table while Matt went off in search of a waiter, or at least a menu.  
“So, this is busier than usual?” asked Allura.  
“Very much so. I don’t like crowds, but this is great business for Sal. He’s a great guy. I’d introduce you, but apparently he’s too busy to come out here and chat with us like he used to.”  
“Oh, that’s too bad. It must have been fun to have him come out and chat with his customers.”  
“Oh yeah, lots of fun. That’s why everyone who comes here regularly enjoys it, it has that air of familiarity, a hint of home, if you will,” stated Keith.  
“So, what do you and Matt do?” asked Allura.  
“Uh . . .” began Keith. Should he tell her? “Well, um . . .”  
“Hey man, sorry about the wait . . . hey, where’s Matt?” asked a big guy as he got to their table.  
“Uh, Matt went looking for you, I think,” stated Keith.  
“Oh, I guess you’re the rest of his party, huh? Oh! You’re Keith Kogane, aren’t you? One of the chief reporters at the Arusian Planet, right?”  
Keith stiffened, well, that answered that. “Uh, yeah, yeah, I am. Glad you know who I am.”  
“Oh come on man, it’s not hard. I’m Hunk, the new guy here. Well, here at Vrepit Sal’s. I’m Lance’s best friend, so he tells me all about your rivalry.”  
Keith groaned. “Of course. Think you could tell him I don’t want to be his rival? It’s pretty annoying that the instant he shows up, he pegs me as his rival, and I didn’t do anything!”  
Hunk shrugged. “I can try.”  
“He’s more likely to listen to you.”  
“True, but I think his brain closes up the instant someone tries to say something good about you.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised,” muttered Keith.  
“I mean, he does think you are the best, so, if he wants to get to be the best, he has to look up to the best. And sometimes that comes out as a rivalry.”  
“Keith blinked at Hunk’s words. Really?  
“OK, so . . . oh, hi Hunk!”  
“Hiya Matt! Great timing! I just got here to take your order!” stated Hunk as the two shook hands.  
“Well, I already know what I want, and I’m sure Keith does too. But our friend Larmina has never been here before, so she doesn’t know the menu,” stated Matt as he handed her one.  
“Oh, thank you!” said Allura with a warm smile as she took the menu. She quickly began to peruse it.  
“You’re welcome, my lady. Well, Hunk, I definitely want my usual, a bacon cheeseburger with fries,” stated Matt.  
Hunk quickly wrote it down. “Alright. Keith?”  
“Uh, I’ll take my usual too, chicken tenders with mac and cheese.”  
“Mac and cheese? What’s mac and cheese?” asked Allura. Matt and Keith shot each other a glance.  
“Um, it’s a pasta stirred into a thick, creamy cheese sauce and crumbs sprinkled on top,” explained Keith. “It’s my favorite,” he finished with a grin.  
“Well, may I try it? I’ve never had it before,” stated Allura.  
“Uh, yeah, sure. Um, two chicken tenders with mac and cheese,” stated Keith.  
“Alright, anything to drink?”  
“Oh, Coke, definitely,” stated Matt.  
“I’ll take iced tea,” said Keith.  
“Do you serve wine?” asked Allura. The three guys glanced at her in shock.  
But Hunk’s eyes widened as he grinned. “I like how you think, Larmina. Wine with cheese is the best combo! And I have just the wine to serve with your mac and cheese!” With that, he was off. Matt and Keith glanced at each other.  
“So, you two work for the Arusian Planet, huh?” asked Larmina, glancing between the two.  
“Uh, yes ma’am,” stated Keith.  
“And you’re a famous reporter? I guess I can understand why that Lance fellow would want to be your rival,” she continued.  
Matt raised an eyebrow. “How does she know about Lance?”  
Keith shot him a sheepish grin. “Because apparently he and Hunk are best buds, and Hunk recognized me.”  
“Oh, that explains that.”  
“So, if Keith is a reporter, what are you, Matt?”  
“I’m his photographer and general tech man. If something goes wrong with your tech, you can count on Matt Holt to fix it.”  
Allura chuckled. “Sounds like a good slogan.”  
“Yeah, that it does. I guess it doesn’t help that I am helping my father in his store a lot too.”  
“So, you have two jobs?” asked Allura.  
“Yes, but it takes care of the bills, so what can I say?”  
“You don’t get paid that much at the newspaper?”  
“Oh he does, he just doesn’t like sitting around doing nothing,” quipped Keith.  
“And last I checked, neither did you,” quipped Matt with a smirk.  
“Of course not, that’s why he goes around at night helping young ladies stay safe,” replied Allura with a warm smile. Keith blushed.  
Matt laughed. “Dude, that’s the first time I have ever seen you blush. But then again, this is the first time a lovely lady has praised you, so, it’s understandable. I’d blush if she praised me too.”  
“You’d blush just by looking at her,” quipped Keith.  
Matt glanced at Allura, and did blush as he grinned sheepishly. Keith burst out laughing.  
“Man, I know you too well.”  
“Yeah, we need to change that,” replied Matt.  
“Here you go! One bacon cheeseburger with fries and Coke, one chicken tenders with mac and cheese and iced tea, and one chicken tenders with mac and cheese and wine, for the lady,” said a guy who wasn’t Hunk.  
“Sal!” exclaimed Matt and Keith.  
“Hya boys!! Since Hunk took the order, I figured I’d bring you your food so I can say hi! And see this new addition to your table,” he said, winking at Allura.  
“Hello, I’m Larmina Gordan,” said Allura as she held out her hand.  
“Nice to meet you Larmina. You be careful with these two.”  
“What?” exclaimed Matt and Keith.  
“These two knucklebrains get into a lot of trouble. But don’t worry, they can take care of themselves. I don’t expect you to save them all the time,” quipped Sal with a mischievous grin.  
“Sal!” blurted the two guys while Allura burst out laughing.  
“Well thank you for your concern, Sal, but if anything were to happen, I’d be sending them running along with the trouble.”  
Sal laughed. “Atta girl! She fits right in! But which one of you is she going to choose?” he asked, his eyes twinkling as he glanced at Matt and Keith. But his eyes lingered on Keith, apparently already placing his bets.  
“Guess there’s only one way to find out, and that’s to find some trouble!’ quipped Matt.  
Keith groaned. “Can we just get through lunch first?”  
“And I would like to see some of Arus first too,” blurted Allura.  
“Ah, then that shall actually be the test,” said Sal with a smirk.  
“What would?” asked all three when he became silent.  
“Tell you what, Larmina, there’s this dance going on at the coast tonight. If you’re not worn out by then, you should join us! Hunk will be there catering, and I’ll be there to help.”  
“Oh that sounds like fun!’ exclaimed Allura.  
“Then I guess that’ll be the plan for tonight,” stated Keith.  
“Great!! Sorry fellas, but I gotta go . . .”  
“No kidding, I’ve never seen this many people here!” blurted Matt.  
“Right? All thanks to Hunk. But there’s still a lot to be done. See you three tonight!” exclaimed Sal with a wave as he left their table.  
“See you tonight!” exclaimed the three in reply as they waved back. They dove into their food.  
Allura was the first to speak once she swallowed some mac and cheese. “Oh, this is wonderful! You have good taste!” she told Keith.  
“Uh, thanks,” replied Keith before taking a sip of his tea.  
“Well, since we already have plans for tonight, let’s figure out what plans we should have for the rest of the day?” said Matt between bites of cheeseburger.  
“Mm-hmm,” muttered Keith before taking a bite. Matt and Allura mainly took care of the plans for the day, with Keith interjecting every now and then, but it mainly consisted of going to see the big tourist sights of Arus. When they finished eating, Keith and Matt took care of the bill. Allura then lead the two out of the restaurant and into an adventure she would never forget. But by then, Keith already found himself falling for her, and by the dance, she was falling for him too.


End file.
